A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle may be an automobile.
A variety of sensors and electronic devices are being mounted in vehicles to enhance user convenience. For example, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is being actively studied for user driving convenience. In addition, autonomous vehicles are under active development.